This invention relates generally to systems for dispensing fluids, and more particularly to valve caps and bottles for use in gravity feed fluid dispensing systems.
Gravity feed fluid dispensing systems are known for dispensing a concentrated fluid for mixing with a dilutant. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., entitled, xe2x80x9cGravity Feed Fluid Dispensing System.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,451 issued Jul. 25, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,110 issued Apr. 23, 1996, both to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company relate to a bottle for use in the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404.
Generally, the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 includes an inverted bottle containing concentrated fluid, with an opening closed off by a valve cap. The system further includes a dispenser assembly which cooperates with the bottle and the valve cap during use. The valve cap controls the flow of the concentrated fluid from the bottle into the dispenser assembly for mixing with dilutant, such as water. The concentrate may be any of a wide variety of material, such as cleaning fluids, solvents, disinfectants, insecticides, herbicides, or the like. The diluted fluid exits the dispenser assembly into a container, such as a bucket or spray bottle, for use as desired.
Various concerns arise in connection with the valve cap. One concern is that the valve cap allow for metering of the concentrate from the bottle so that a proper ratio of the fluids results. Related concerns are that the valve cap only allow dispensing of the concentrate at the desired time, and that the valve cap be easy to use. Cost of the valve is also a concern since it is often desirable that the bottle with the valve cap be disposable after use. A further concern is whether any features are provided with the valve cap to prevent or deter undesired or inadvertent dispensing. There is a need in the art for further valve caps which address the above concerns, and other concerns.
One aspect of the present invention concerns a dispensing valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes two valve parts. A first valve part is mountable to the bottle, and a second valve part is movably mounted to the first valve part. The first and second valve parts form a fluid outlet and an air inlet. A sleeve of the second valve part is rotatably mounted to the first valve part, and the sleeve is slidably engaged with a cap of the second valve part wherein rotation of the sleeve relative to the first valve part results in longitudinal movement of the cap along a longitudinal axis.
In the preferred embodiment, the first valve part includes a tubular portion which includes an air inlet aperture. The first valve part further preferably defines a fluid outlet aperture spaced from the air inlet aperture along the longitudinal axis. The second valve part includes a mating portion adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close the air inlet aperture of the first valve part. The tubular portion of the first valve part includes a circumferential seal positioned between the air inlet aperture and the end mountable to the bottle. The second valve part defines an aperture alignable with the air inlet aperture of the first valve part to allow air flow to enter the bottle. A tubular portion of the second valve part has an inside surface sealably engaged by the circumferential seal of the first valve part to prevent air flow communication between the air inlet aperture of the first valve part and the aperture of the second valve part when the valve cap is in the closed position. The second valve part preferably includes a fluid outlet aperture which cooperates with the fluid outlet aperture of the first valve part to define the fluid flow path through the valve cap.
In the preferred embodiment, the sleeve includes an exterior tab extending parallel to the longitudinal axis for engagement with a notch of a dispenser assembly. An interior of the sleeve includes longitudinally extending guides for mating with longitudinally extending guides of the cap. Preferably the longitudinal guides include a groove and rib arrangement which permits longitudinal sliding and a transfer of torque from the rotating sleeve to the longitudinally moving cap. The sleeve and the cap are both movably connected to the first valve part wherein the sleeve rotates relative to the first valve part, and the cap rotates and longitudinally moves relative to the first valve part.
A further aspect of the present invention concerns a tamper resistant dispensing valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a h-gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes two parts which define a fluid outlet and an air inlet. A first valve part is mountable to the bottle and includes at least one locking slot having a locking notch. A second valve part is rotatably and longitudinally mounted to the first valve part and includes a mating portion adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close the air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve cap. A locking sleeve of the second valve part includes a locking tab engageable with the first valve part. The first valve part defines a longitudinal axis. The locking tab is movable radially inwardly. The locking tab is positionable in the locking notch to lock the second valve part and the first valve part from relative rotation. The locking tab is positionable out of the locking notch to permit rotation of the sleeve of the second valve part. Rotation of the sleeve causes longitudinal sliding of the cap of the second valve part to open and close the valve cap. The air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve cap are open when the tab is positioned out of the notch and the first and second valve parts are rotated and longitudinally moved relative to one another. The air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve cap are closed when the tab is positioned in the notch.
The present invention also relates to a method of dispensing fluid from a bottle including rotating and longitudinally moving one tubular member of a valve on the bottle relative to another tubular member to simultaneously open an air inlet through the tubular members, and a fluid outlet of the valve. A sleeve links the tubular members wherein rotation of the sleeve causes rotational and longitudinal movement of one tubular member relative to the other. The fluid is dispensed from the bottle under gravity, and air enters the bottle from the atmosphere. The dispensed fluid is mixed with dilutant. The one tubular member is rotated and longitudinally moved relative to the other to simultaneously close the air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve at the desired time to stop dispensing.
A further method includes providing a bottle containing fluid therein, with the bottle having a tamper resistant valve in fluid communication with an interior of the bottle. The method further includes mounting the bottle to a dispenser assembly, engaging a radially movable locking tab of the valve with the dispenser assembly to unlock the valve during mounting of the bottle to the dispenser assembly, rotating a sleeve of the valve relative to a first valve part, and longitudinally moving a cap relative to the sleeve. The fluid is dispensed from the bottle under gravity through the unlocked, rotated and longitudinally moved valve, and air is allowed to enter the bottle from the atmosphere. The fluid dispensed from the bottle is mixed with dilutant supplied by the dispenser assembly.